


Eating Out

by r4gz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Eating out, F/F, Femslash, Pizza, Wayhaught - Freeform, thats all im saying, this is twitters fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WayHaught......so, Waves and Nicole are getting ready for "Eating Out" when Wynonna overhears them. this should be funny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Out

**Author's Note:**

> so....lots of stuff happen over on Twitter. A conversation got going, I happened to find said conversation and thought it'd be a good fic....so here we are

I moaned into the kiss as I felt my back hit the couch. My hands snaked through the red hair I loved so much, tugging at the roots as I asked for more kissing. I felt Nicole's hands graze underneath my shirt. Her cold hands touching my skin made me jump a bit. "Sorry." She mumbled, pulling back from the kiss. I opened my eyes and gazed upon Nicole, taking in everything she was worth. The slighter bigger lips from all of our kissing. The slow, even breaths that escaped her mouth. The way her eyes gazed back at my own. "Do you know what I really want?" I asked Nicole, my voice barely a whisper. She shook her head, "No." She answered. Her fingers ghosted over my cheek, "Tell me what you want baby." She spoke, pecking my lips. "Whatever it is, the answer is yes." She said.

I smiled, my hands going to grip her own. I guided them down to my thighs and let them rest there. "Good, because I very much want you to eat me out." I asked her. One of her eyebrows rose, a smirk on her lips. "I'm good at eating out women." She told me. I made a face that said, * really? your bringing up other women? * "Sorry." Nicole said, taking the hint that my face was telling her. "You better be." I warned her. 

 

Before Nicole could do what I had asked her though, we both nearly had a heart attack when Wynonna showed up out of nowhere. I swear she had the worse timing. "I heard something about eating out?" She asked, her voice straight. "And are you two fighting? Why is Nicole on top of you?" She asked. I groaned as Nicole rolled her eyes, hopping off of me. "Were not fighting Wynonna." I told her, giving her my best death stare in hopes she'd die where she stood so me and Nicole could get back to what I wanted to be doing. 

She slowly nodded her head, "Okay. Whatever you say." She said, before sitting herself between me and Nicole. "So, what we eating?" She asked. I looked over at Nicole. "Umm." I said, trying to think of something. "PIZZA!" Nicole blurted out. "We were discussing pizza and what the best toppings are and stuff." She said. "I said bacon but Waves said pepperoni, and so I was going to tickle her until she admitted bacon was better when you walked in." Nicole said. I gave her a little clap inside my head, her lie sounding believable. Wynonna chuckled as she played with my hair, "Bacon is better sis, sorry." She told me. I shrugged, not really caring.

"I'll order the pizza and you can have a slice, if you promise to leave us be so we can watch our movie." I told Wynonna. She turned her head and squinted her face, trying to think. Nicole looked over her shoulder "movie?" she mouthed. I gave a little shrug. "Okay, deal. As long as it's the biggest slice." Wynonna said. I nodded my head as I got my cell to order the pizza, trying to think of what movies we had and what Nicole would like.

I glanced over as I waited for the pizza place to answer. Nicole smiled and mouthed "I love you." I mouthed "I love you to," back when the place answered. "Yes, hi...I'd like to order......."

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah....that's that. let me know what ya think *-*''
> 
> til next time


End file.
